


Golden Sunflower

by abcxyz0214



Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →維也納會議系列→幼齒阿西，正太注意
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966543
Kudos: 1





	Golden Sunflower

伊凡一時以為自己看見了一株向日葵。

有著金色頭髮的少年正安安靜靜地坐在庭院中的雕花桌椅旁，手上拿著茶杯，卻彷彿像是發呆似的望著遠方。墨色的日爾曼風格打扮，筆挺的坐姿，讓他看起來像是棵直立的向日葵。

伊凡笑了笑，走到對方的面前拉開椅子坐下。自顧自地拿過乾淨杯子，對著對面的少年搖了搖。

「你喜歡向日葵嗎？」

面對突然其來的陌生人所丟出的陌生發言，路德維希只是略為張大了眼，不失禮數地用紅茶斟滿對方的茶杯，還把桌上仿英式的三層點心架往前推了推，這才開始沉思。

「……我喜歡馬鈴薯。」

果然得到預期的答案，伊凡開心地笑彎了眼，啜口紅茶潤喉後才繼續開口：「你的名字是？」  
「路德維希。」少年回答，天藍色的眼睛直直看向伊凡。  
「真不適合你。」伊凡繼續吃吃笑著，似乎沒有發現對方在聽見自身發言後的氣餒：「這名字太霸氣了，你不適合。」

少年的身材並不厚實，皮膚不只是屬於高加索人的白皙，甚至有些病態的蒼白。伊凡知道路德維希的身體並不好，畢竟……他是這次大家群聚在這裡的重點之一。

「……吉爾跟羅迪──我是說，吉爾伯特跟羅德里西──也這麼說。吉爾還哈哈大笑說沒看過這麼不搭的情況。」少年果然也對這件事情耿耿於懷，眉頭有些埋怨：  
「我將來會配得上這個名字的，我會變得很厲害……像是任何一個曾經或依然強大的你們。」

「噢？」伊凡紫色的瞳孔一閃，長長的圍巾在微風中輕輕飄蕩：「你知道我是誰？」  
「伊凡‧布萊金斯基。」路德維希早就發現被對方隨意靠在桌旁的水管，招牌的長圍巾即使沒有見過，也知道究竟是誰的標誌：「你是羅迪邀來開會的，對吧？」  
「確實。我們處理了很多問題──當然包括你的。」手肘撐在桌上，伊凡故意眨眨眼，露出微妙的表情：「不好奇結果嗎？」  
「……嗯。」踟躕好半天才微微點頭稱是，路德維希臉上有著少年的彆扭，臉頰甚至還微微泛紅著：「我很想去，但羅迪跟吉爾都叫我好好待著休息，不要亂跑。」

「哼……那兩個傢伙果然哪。」保護過度的日爾曼兄弟，哼。伊凡的笑臉從上座後便沒有再改變過，他只是輕描淡寫地告訴對方最後的結果：「不用擔心，你的監護人已經確定了，是羅德里西跟吉爾伯特兩人共同擔任。」

看著少年在得到結果後微微拉開的微笑，伊凡的心中有著一股難以言喻的亢奮感。那或許是潛伏在他斯拉夫血統下，如北方雪狼一樣的殘暴攻擊本性。  
在一片冰天雪地裡，任何具有溫度的東西都會特別顯眼。

「會議有趣嗎？」路德維希問著伊凡，他並沒有試著去揣摩眼前這名不甚熟悉之人的心思。「我聽羅迪說……你們玩得很盡興。」  
伊凡點點頭，放下茶杯從椅上站起，走到少年的身旁：「這陣子已經把我這輩子的社交舞都跳完了也說不定。」

有些強硬地拉起少年擺出社交舞的姿勢，伊凡自我地拉著對方踏起三拍子圓舞曲，嘴裡兀自不管對方驚訝的叨絮著：  
「就是這樣一直跳著，一、二、三、轉圈──一踏、踏、踏、勾手……我跳得很差勁對吧，還是跳哥薩克舞對我比較有利。」

低頭望向低了自己許多，雖然想要反駁自己卻被自己牽著轉圈而頭昏腦脹的少年張口欲言，最後卻還是只能脹紅著臉閉上嘴巴，乖乖被牽著轉圈踏步。

伊凡彷彿看見了一個好小好小的身影。

「吶……路德維希。你真的不記得我了？」停下迴旋的腳步，伊凡似笑非笑地與少年直直相望：「我們以前……見過面喔。」

一直被牽著鼻子走的少年聽見那關鍵的字眼，立刻從輕度驚慌回到了平日的沉著，他只是用力地看入伊凡濕潤的紫色雙眼，像是確認了什麼後才回話：  
「你說見過，那麼便是吧……很抱歉，我已經不記得了。」

「真的見過喔，在很久很久以前……你還只有這麼高的時候。」用手比出一個高度，伊凡似乎陷入了回憶，情緒因此漸漸高昂起來。他高興地回想著，嘴裡囉囉唆唆地喃喃著當初說了什麼又做些什麼，線條分明的白皙輪廓卻越來越靠近路德維希的臉龐。

路德維希似乎已經適應了對方的習性，只是心不在焉地聽著，那突然插入耳裡的驟變語調，卻使他瞬間感到刺骨的寒冷，就像打敗拿破崙的北國冬雪一樣。

「下次見面的時候，要想起來喔。」

臉頰頓時一陣刺痛，等到路德維希意識到自己被對方咬了一口而憤怒不已時，那披著長長圍巾的身影早就拿著水管輕巧走遠。

「可惡……」  
這傢伙發現了什麼？有些憤憤然，路德維希難得不雅地啐了一聲。

看著消失許久又突然出現的伊凡，亞瑟皺眉，因為等待過久而不快地開口詢問：「你是跑到哪裡去晃？等你來簽約等很久了。」

「抱歉。」搔搔臉頰，伊凡笑著回答：

「跟向日葵跳了支舞而已。」

**Author's Note:**

> （2013.12.17）  
> 哥薩克舞→  
> http://tw.youtube.com/watch?v=5WpYWpN0VXU&feature=related
> 
> 起源資料→危機百科  
> 「年輕的彼得一世成為沙皇，一開始他為了保護南方的國界而開始對抗韃靼和奧斯曼帝國。為了繼續與奧斯曼帝國的戰爭，彼得開始到歐洲尋找盟友並學習西方的科學技術，拜訪了布蘭登堡、荷蘭、英國和神聖羅馬帝國等。」
> 
> ===
> 
> 那時為了寫全員歡樂向的維也納會議故事，所以查了一些資料……CP類的妄想就變成系列短文了。
> 
> 肌肉阿西好吃，正太阿西也好吃嗚。


End file.
